


【联耀】【今日无事来】幻欲（一）

by ANranzeanzhiNA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 联耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANranzeanzhiNA/pseuds/ANranzeanzhiNA
Summary: 联耀5P预定轻微黑三角车主米耀序章，字少别嫌弃并不知道会写多久





	【联耀】【今日无事来】幻欲（一）

幻欲（一）

即使过了七百余年，通讯工具的闹钟模式还是那么令人烦躁不堪。东方人抽身从禁锢的怀抱里伸出胳膊来，摸索了两下成功关掉了发声源。美国男人醒得很快——现在应该说是美利坚分区了，毕竟所有实际政治上的国家意义在这个时代已经不复存在，不过人民群众、文化传统、语言分布等等其他成分还都是老样子。

现在是联合政府所共治的时期，或者就直接换个方式说吧，对于他们来说，这是光明正大的同居时期。

“你闹钟干嘛定这么早？”阿尔弗雷德把东方人抱在怀里，胳膊收紧了一些，语气带着埋怨的意味。

“今天政府那边不是说请我们去参加新的VR产品试验？昨天晚上你还自言自语说自己兴奋得睡不着。”王耀把被角往外拽拽，“手拿开。”

“别乱蹭......”阿尔弗雷德却低头仅用一只手攥住了对方软软的要害，他搂着东方人，酥哑的轻笑声让耳朵有点发麻，“还早，有的是时间。”

金发男人用带有薄茧的手指反复揉捏的对方粉红的顶端，直至王耀声音有些发颤，“慢、慢一点......”他把腿下意识合拢一些，却任着对方去掐他的腰身。

“走汁走了很多啊......”阿尔弗雷德的右手把对方涨起来的东西完全包住，感觉到它在手心里变得有弹性起来，同时细致地把从头部到囊袋的地方全揉搓了遍，时而用力时而轻柔。王耀面色潮红，呼吸也跟着节奏开始变得急促。他相当清楚对方的敏感点，因此在向下撸动的一瞬间东方人立即小声尖叫一声。阿尔弗雷德搂着王耀的腰再坐起来些，彻底把他圈在怀里，俯下身子在耳边咬，他真的是恨不得一口吃掉这个不停颤抖着的有着细腻皮肤的尤物。明明又过了将近千年，他的身体还是那么的令人为之心荡神迷。

没有什么能比早上刚刚一睁眼睛就可以把心爱的人搂进怀里，舒舒服服地操一顿更爽的了。 

感觉差不多了，他把右手松开合着对方的汁液伸进那里开拓，同时自己的东西也抵在微微发颤的穴口。“你喘得好可爱。”

紧接着他随着细微的呜咽和战栗顶进去，起先王耀还不敢小声叫——他看着床那边沉睡的斯拉夫人死死抿着唇，直到后来对方捞起他的腰用力凿入的一刻才泄出声音。抓挠人心的喘息混合着泪水一起涌出来，同时王耀死死抓紧着身下的床单。“你是怕他醒吗？很不巧，我倒是很想让他听听。”阿尔弗雷德挑眉似乎有了新主意，从容不迫地在他耳边说着。此刻东方人终于有了对于这个荒谬行为的反对和挣扎，但是自然，他根本掰不动阿尔弗雷德有力的双手。

于是伊万·布拉金斯基醒来的时候就看见了香艳至极的场景，虽然他并不是那么满意就是了。王耀已经被刻意摆到正对着他的方向，全身上下的鲜红印迹明白地表述了事件的经过，迷迷蒙蒙的泪眼正在往他这边看——只扫了一眼就羞耻地撇过脸去，而背后正是那个故意恶心人的美利坚分区。

“你很烦啊。”伊万感觉到血液上涌，但他只是烦躁地揉揉头发就到了两个人那边，清醒之后自然而然的生理反应看得王耀心如死灰。

“你们玩够了吗？”当三个人彼此轻喘着最终滚到一起的时候，门外的声音适时响起来了，“是不是不想吃早饭？”绿眼睛男人毫无顾忌地推开门，当然，他还是小小皱眉了片刻。

“别告诉我你也参与做饭了，真的，如果答案是‘是’的话我就不吃了。”阿尔弗雷德松开王耀戴上床边的平光眼镜，把投影出来的几件事情摆手划掉了些，“啧，今天真忙。”

“我能让他做饭？我疯了？”另一个不满的声音从门外晃过来。弗朗西斯手里拿着一个勺子，“不吃拉倒。”

终于情绪平稳了许多，人也清醒了点，王耀撑着身子拧眉开口，“下回再也不和你们两个睡了，两个疯子......”

“看来耀是吃饱了吗？”高大的男人用俄语问对方，同时在他的腰上轻轻抚摸着，表情和语调却写满温柔。

王耀伸手很明显想要作势锤对方一下，被伊万轻松地笑着摁住了。

如果是几百年前的人穿越到现在来的话，大概会惊得连下巴都要掉在地上吧。不过所有的这些在新纪元时代已经不是什么很奇怪的事了——连匈牙利和普鲁士（对的，虽然国家传言灭亡了但是他并没有消失)的国家意识体都在上上个月正式结了婚，是不仅领证还办酒席的那一种，现在二人正在月球上的环形海里度蜜月。参加婚礼的时候五个曾经的世界大国代言人——现在依然是影响力最大的分区——很给面子地穿了一整套纯白的西服进场，几乎快把新郎基尔伯特的风头都快抢没了。也就在那晚他们都喝了很多的酒，所有该说的不该说的都说了个遍，媒体也都尽职尽责地披露了全部。

没有人再在里面添油加醋，因为哪怕是编剧也想不出这么魔幻的情节。不过现实本来就比剧本有趣，这可是全球乃至火星月球等等一干移民地都公认的。

而且后来，据说每当被问道“几百年前乃至千年以前你们是怎么度过那些难以想象的艰辛时刻”时，王耀都会清清嗓子很从容地回答：“第一，我们都是人，和你们是一样的；第二，我想你可以去史书或者是自传一类的东西里查查......个人系列发行志也行。”

总之，这个时代的口号姑且可以引用几百年前的古人所说的那句烂大街的名言：自由万岁！

“哇，新闻里现在还没放出那款新型VR的消息......看来我们应该是吃螃蟹的第一人了......”弗朗西斯侧身看着墙上的悬浮投影，同时东方人站在他身前给他打了一个简洁的领带。这些衣服款式没什么变化，只是材质变得特殊了些，具有了几百年前所没有的防尘防皱等等实用的功能，有些还可以改变花色。

“他们为什么找我们自己心里没数吗？”王耀把拽着领带头的手收紧，  
“你们太张扬了。上周就被抓拍了有二十次。”

“好吧......然后呢，现在我们也能刺激经济发展了。”阿尔弗雷德耸肩突然低头在王耀的颊侧亲了一下，“你还是穿这套禁欲又冷淡的小套装好看。好看得让人想干。”

“......闭嘴。”王耀腾出左手拉住对方悬在脖子上的领结，“勒死你得了。”

“我很同意。”俄罗斯人在他的背后愉悦地回答。

......

“几位先生，欢迎来到我们最新的设备实验室，”工作人员的服装相比于他们似乎更为简洁，这里无处不透露着这个时代最新的发展趋势。在一整排两人高近似于气垫座般的实验设备前，几个人总算是意识到这套装置有多么神奇了。

“全浸透式VR......看上去真的有点恐怖啊。”弗朗西斯先一步发出了赞叹。

“您们现在看到的已经是人类现阶段科技水平的尖端了，电子战争发展这么多年以来，最终端的目标如今才即将要实现。顺便一说，装置的上线时间最晚是明年。”

“很难想象，这种东西居然会让我们先试用，而且还只是用来玩游戏。”亚瑟端详着电线的走向，手摸在微微发荧光的纯白色流体外壳上。  
“这就是时代的变化吗......”

“毕竟您们的生理标准最适合参与此次实验，同时足够强大的心理素质也正是我们所需要的。”对方相当积极地回答着他的问题。

“怎么样？不如试一试？我现在倒是有些迫不及待了...”阿尔弗雷德回头看向犹豫在原地的东方人，“耀，你坐哪一个？”

王耀站在原地没有动，仿佛深思熟虑着什么。

“我记得，这个游戏很不一般吧？”王耀背后的俄罗斯人及时说出了前者的疑虑，“听说好像并不是全龄向？”

“是的，本次测试的游戏也属于正在开发的产品——”解说只是轻微地顿了顿，然后大大方方地笑了。“希望您能理解，这部游戏含有少量的成人元素。”

......不是这样就怪了。王耀直到坐上设备前依旧还这么想着。

TBC


End file.
